Snow Angel Miracles
by measurebeyondwit
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has been crushing on one Rose Weasley for as long as he can remember, and now the only thing standing in his way is his lack of courage. Some snow, invisibility, and an angel is all that's necessary for walls to be broken, and hearts to be melted. Happy Birthday Beth!


This is dedicated to Beth! Happy Birthday! Love you3

* * *

A very happy Rose Weasley was outside, dancing around in the very fluffy and light snow. Winter had always been her favorite season. It was cold, but that just meant more time cozied up by the fire with the people she loved most in the world. But the cold also meant braving the outdoors, and watching nature at its best as it froze miserable rain into something artistic and beautiful. Rose liked how poetic snowflakes were; the way no two were exactly alike, and no two were meant to be alike. They were each different and unique, and while they may be constantly grouped together, they were still very separate entities. Really, Rose just thought it described her large family perfectly. As a unit they were a blizzard, always moving, always talking, and never really letting up. But separately they were unique, and beautiful, and worthy of standing alone.

A very stricken Scorpius Malfoy, however, was inside. Snow and winter had never really agreed with him. He hated being cold, and he hated having to slosh through melting snow to get anywhere. It was a pain in the arse, and it was disgusting, and there was nothing at all enjoyable about the season except for the red head dancing outside, clearly enjoying herself. Scorpius didn't really remember when he had fallen in love with Rose. They had both been top of the class, and now they were both in their 7th year. But they had never really crossed paths. Really, if there was anything he regretted about Hogwarts, it was how much of a coward he actually was, even now, he was looking out a window knowing that he didn't have the guts to go outside and do something about the dreams that constantly kept him awake at night. There was a reason why he was sorted into Slytherin and not Gryffindor.

As the snow continued, Rose decided it was time to make a snow angel. She sat down carefully, being sure to not disturb as much snow as possible, and then she lay down, and began moving her arms and legs. She knew how childish the entire act must seem to someone watching on, but she could never find it in herself to quite care. Perhaps it was the constant attention that her family was always getting, or maybe it was just her keen ability to tune people out. Either way, she was usually capable of doing whatever she pleased without worrying about what others thought, and right now, making a snow angel seemed perfectly acceptable.

Scorpius had moved slightly, following Rose as much as he could with his eyes before giving up and simply moving closer to the window. He felt pathetic, and completely ridiculous, but he couldn't tear is eyes away from her, especially when she laid down and started making a Merlin knew what. She looked happy though, and carefree, and a genuine smile was plastered on her face. Scorpius yearned to be that open, especially with himself. She looked honest, and he couldn't even fully accept feelings that were so deeply imbedded in him that he didn't even notice when his eyes would drift over towards her. All he could do was try to keep his balance whenever she would rush by on her way to the next class. If he was wave, she was a tsunami, and he never even thought about getting out of her way. A collision course would have been a best case scenario for him. And maybe, just maybe, a collision of sorts was all that was necessary.

Rose was still very busy with her snow angel when she felt the snow begin to let up, and as disappointed as she felt, nothing could ruin her mood in that moment. Not even a ball of snow that was thrown exactly to the right of her head. She popped up off the ground and saw no one in sight, but still curious, she stood up, brushing the snow, that had gathered on her body, off. Another snowball came whizzing by, missing by near inches, and another one came soon after hitting her square in the face. The snow started to melt, and impeded her vision as she quickly tried to get it off her face. Rose looked around again and saw a quick glance of something that looked more blonde than white. Even still, she was at a loss as to what to do. She couldn't just simply throw snowballs into thin air, if someone had thought she had lost her mind earlier, they would really be concerned then. So Rose stood, and waited for the next offending object to be thrown.

He had given in, but not fully of course. Scorpius had disillusioned himself and walked outside, straight towards a still laying Rose. But before he could get any closer than 20 meters, he stopped, frozen, literally and figuratively. What did he intend to even do? Confess his undying love for her? Merlin, no. Ask if he could join her? Perhaps. Or he could go to option three, and throw snowballs at her like the 1st year that he apparently was when it came to Rose Weasley. Option three it was. He started by throwing a shot deliberately misaimed, not wanting to hit her, but wanting to attract her attention anyway. It worked, and he saw her shot up, not in panic, but in curiosity. So he threw another, this one missing, but the next one he threw was a direct hit. A small laugh escaped from him, and he quickly moved, not wanting her to catch on to where he was. Finally Scorpius stopped moving, and instead sat down, watching the very attentive Rose as she waited for the next attack.

Nothing happened for a solid 10 minutes as Rose poised for potential attacks. Scorpius was still very much invisible, and Rose was still very much distinct in a very white landscape. She shown like a fire, with her deep auburn hair whipping around from the harsh wind, her blue eyes piercing the surround areas, trying to figure out what had just happened. It made Scorpius even surer of the feelings that he was having problems acting on, and it even made him consider taking the disillusionment charm off, but he wasn't exactly prepared for the repercussions if he did. And the blonde, for some reason even he couldn't explain, decided that the risk was worth the reward.

Rose immediately saw a disturbance towards the right of her, and immediately recognized the man standing merely a few feet from her. Scorpius Malfoy. She could spot him anywhere, although usually she tended to try to ignore him, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the feeling that she got every time she stared into his grey eyes would disappear if she never looked at them again. But as she stared into the newly showing eyes, any feeling that she tried to shove down reappeared with a vengeance.

"Er, hello," A suddenly very awkward Scorpius was trying to break the silence that had just very nearly consumed the both of them.

"I take it you're the culprit behind the snowballs?" Rose was always straight to the point, and figured now was not the time to melt into a puddle just because she was this close to him.

"Well, maybe, unless there are many invisible blokes running around, and in that case I think you should probably put up a shield charm." He suddenly felt more at ease, like this was someone he had been talking to for years, and in comfortable companionship.

"Why put up a shield charm when I have a perfectly capable bloke right in front of me willing to take a snowball for me." She was flirting, Merlin, she was flirting. Rose was just happy that the hold had already turned her face red so he wouldn't be able to notice the slowly forming blush.

"What were you making out here, before I came around that is?" Scorpius changed the subject, suddenly very curious as to what in the world she could have been doing.

"Earlier? Oh, that, I was making a snow angel. Want me to show you how? Or would it be against the man code, or something like that." She was curious as to how he had even known that she was outside in the first place, but figured it was probably best not to question the antics of Scorpius. He was never someone she could easily place.

"I think I could break it." Scorpius smiled, knowing full well he would break any law, real or not, for the girl, no, woman, in front of him.

Instead of replying, Rose stepped forward and grabbed Scorpius by the arm, ushering him towards the angel she made previously, and sat him down.

"Alright, first, lay down. Secondly, move your arms and legs back and forth smoothly in the snow." She watched as he followed her instructions, and the bubble of laughter surprised even her.

"I look completely ridiculous right now, don't I."

"No, I was just thinking you looked a bit perfect, actually." She didn't mean for it to come out of her mouth, but she was prone to saying things without thinking them through clearly enough. As smart as she was, filtering things out was never her strong suit.

Without responding, Scorpius looked up at Rose, of who was standing over him. He propped himself up, and grabbed one of her hands, pulling her down with him.

His voice grew quiet and serious, void of any nervousness or playfulness he had exhibited previously.

"I think you always look perfect." The whisper was rough, and a layer of emotion was hidden in it. Rose however was in shock.

Scorpius waited a few moments before closing the gap even more that existed between them. He pulled her close to his side, and turned himself over so they were now face-to-face. But it wasn't him that initiated the kiss that seemed to melt all of the surrounding snow. It was Rose who seemed to attack his lips with a fire that seemed to be growing minute by minute.

When she broke off the kiss to breathe, she simply said, "Took you long enough."


End file.
